


Midnight Snack

by Skrellogs



Category: Furry (Fandom), Ratchet & Clank, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bloating, Furry, Gay, Gay Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrellogs/pseuds/Skrellogs
Summary: Ratchet gets hungry at night. When he sees that the fridge is empty, he finds his boyfriend Sonic tastier than normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could be digested in sonic's colon

 

 

The young lombax was sprinting across Planet Veldin, swinging around his wrench to squish the mutant frogs in his way. He did a backflip and shot a flying robot right out of the sky, but didn't notice the missing platform below him. As he fell, Clank transformed into a jetpack and flew them both back to safety. They gave each other a high five and continued on their way.

As he continued shooting enemies and having a great time doing so, the enemies began to...transform? They began to turn into many different dishes made up of several food groups. Ratchet saw some of his favorites, such as deep-fried bullfrog and homemade ice cream from Grelbin. He couldn't help but dig right into the feast appearing in front of him. He began stuffing his face, starting with the pre-packaged chicken byproducts with a twist of lemon from Megacorp. He kept eating and eating, and he kept getting bigger and bigger until he popped like a balloon. After that, Ratchet woke up and realized it was all a dream.

He sat up and looked around the dark room. His alarm clock said it was around midnight. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his neck, thinking about how much of a weird dream that was. Weird dreams were normal for him, but that one really took the cake.

Mmm... _cake_.

Just then, Ratchet heard a low grumble come from his stomach. Jesus, he was literally starving. How could he forget to eat something? _'I definitely shouldn't have skipped lunch,'_ the lombax thought. He clutched his stomach as the hunger pains started setting in, causing another loud groan from his tummy. _'A quick snack wouldn't hurt._ '

He glanced to the other side of his twin-sized bed. His boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, was sleeping soundly beside him. Ratchet was careful to tiptoe out of bed and quietly walk out of their bedroom to avoid waking him up. He made his way down the dark hallway and into the kitchen, standing in front of the tall, white refrigerator covered in cute photos of him and Sonic together. He gripped the handle and pulled the door open. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light, and cool air hit Ratchet's face as he bent down to observe the contents of the fridge. 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The thing was practically empty, other than a small carton of eggs, a few jugs of milk, and a half-empty juice box. Leaving the fridge open, he looked around the kitchen for anything else to eat. He opened all of the cupboards and could only find a bag of trail mix. He looked into the pantry; there was nothing he could just whip up for a quick snack. It was full of canned food and boxes of pasta. How long has it been since either of them had been to the store for groceries? Sure, they were both always busy saving the Universe, but a trip to the grocery store only takes 20 minutes(5 minutes for Sonic). He'll have to remind himself to go tomorrow.

His stomach was getting pretty impatient at this point. A loud grumble emanated from his upset tummy as he hugged into it. Ratchet was desperate now, as the hunger pains were just becoming annoying. He shut the fridge door in frustration and sighed, the room now dark without the fridge's light. He was about to just give up and go to bed when he looked back to the fridge door, gazing upon the photos of himself with his boyfriend.

He plucked one from under one of the magnets and stared at it. The photo was taken during their trip to Six Flags. Ratchet was in a striped tee with capri shorts while Sonic was wearing his skin-tight tank top and jean shorts, along with a ballcap with his name on it fitting snugly on his head. He was blessed to have met Sonic during that whole space theme park fiasco a few years ago. He was truly a catch. He was caring, brave, athletic, sexy, sensitive... _tasty_.

Ratchet's eyes widened when that word popped up in his mind. Why did _that_ come up? Suddenly, his stomach growled again. The gurgling noises got worse the longer he looked at the photo. Then, the lombax got an idea to ease his hunger. He opened the fridge and pulled both jugs of milk from inside, walking back to the bedroom with inspiration. 

* * *

 

The blue hedgehog awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps. He sat up and opened his eyes, but was suddenly blinded by the drastic change in brightness after Ratchet turned on a nearby lamp. "Babe? Why'd you turn the lights on? It's the middle of the night..." he grunted softly, rubbing his eyes and stretching out his back. He tiredly looked up at the lombax, who was still wearing his baggy white tee and boxers, and stared at the two jugs of milk he was carrying. "What are those for...?"

Ratchet gazed at his boyfriend in absolute awe. Sonic looked absolutely beautiful. His quills looked stunning in the lighting. The hedgehog's shirtless torso was lean and toned and nothing less than sexy. His bed-head look was adorable and always made the lombax's heart leap with affection. He looked so...so _dilectible_. "Sonic...you look so good right now." He went up to the bed and pulled his boyfriend to his feet, bringing him in for a wet, open kiss.

Sonic was surprised at first but quickly got into it, kissing back roughly and passionately. Their lips made moist smacking sounds together as they slid their tongues into each others mouths. Ratchet began kissing much harder and faster than before. Sonic giggled, amused by his lover's enthusiasm. His laughter was cut short when Ratchet suddenly began shoving his entire head into his gaping mouth. 

Sonic yelled out at the lombax to figure out what was happening, but his cries for help were muffled. His entire head was already engulfed by Ratchet by this point. The feline continued to slowly shove his lover down his throat. Despite his constant kicking and wriggling, Sonic couldn't escape. Soon, Sonic's feet were the only parts of him that were not inside Ratchet, and things didn't stay that way for long. He was able to fit the entire body into him, and he gulped it down in one bite. 

Ratchet felt Sonic slide down his esophagus and land in his stomach like a rock, filling him up like water in a balloon. His stomach suddenly extended from the amount he had consumed, his once flat stomach to an exceedingly round belly that resembled that of a 14 month pregnant woman. The skin around his middle was tight, and the weight of it was too much for Ratchet to stand. He had to sit on the bed to prevent his legs from giving out on him. He began rubbing at it with both hands to ease the pain. At least he wasn't hungry anymore. "That really hit the spot," Ratchet sighed happily before letting out a slight burp. 

Meanwhile, Sonic sat inside of his boyfriend's stomach, and, while it was now much bigger than before, it was still a bit too cramped for the hedgehog. He moved his body around, confused by his current predicament. "Ratchet?! Ratchet, can you hear me??? Did...did you _mean_ to eat me just now?!" He continued to wiggle around in Ratchet's stomach in an attempt to escape. 

Ratchet could see and feel Sonic moving around in his protruding belly. Little bumps kept popping up from where Sonic was moving around from the inside. His movements were causing his stomach to loudly groan in protest. Ratchet rubbed and slightly smacked his tummy and said, "Babe, stop moving so much. You're making my stomach upset."

Sonic stopped moving and leaned against Ratchet's inner wall. "Why did you eat me just now? I was trying to sleep? I don't understand..."

"Sonic..." Ratchet began talking to the voice in his belly, "I woke up and was really hungry. We didn't have any food in the house, and you just looked so cute and tasty. I had to have you inside me..." He lovingly patted the top of his stomach and smiled. 

Sonic listened carefully and was now beginning to understand. When he thought about it, being eaten by Ratchet didn't seem so bad. Being inside him was pretty arousing, actually. Besides, he wouldn't want his amazing boyfriend to go hungry, would he? 

Ratchet leaned over and grabbed the two jugs of milk from the kitchen. "Now I'm thirsty. Time to wash it all down!" He popped the lid off the first jug and brought the opening to his lips, tilting the jug up and chugging down the cold, white liquid. It ran down his throat like a river and landed in his stomach, filling it up quickly.

The milk was filling up his stomach, and it already came up to Sonic's neck. He was about to drown inside of his lover's stomach if he didn't do something fast. He ducked his head into the pool and began drinking up the gallon of milk. Ratchet's stomach was filling up fast, so Sonic had to drink even faster. He pushed himself to drink more, ignoring the pain erupting in his own middle. After a few minutes of racing against the clock, he managed to slurp up every last drop of milk. He prevented himself from drowning, but he looked down to notice that his own belly was bloated and tight. He was surprised a whole gallon could fit in his little hedgehog tummy.

Ratchet now looked even bigger thanks to the gallon he's poured down his gullet. He was heavily breathing, his stomach bobbing up and down. He decide that he was full...but then he began to feel something else besides hunger. He felt arousal. He glanced at the large mirror beside him and took a good look at himself and how large his body had become after eating his boyfriend. He looked like a blimp. He liked this look, however, and the churning movements inside him turned him on harder than anything ever had. His cat dick pointed upwards and poked his lower belly, and that wa enough to convince Ratchet to reach for the other gallon. 

Sonic heard another lid get popped off and readied himself for more milk to be poure onto him. He looked upwards and opened up his mouth as wide as he could so he could catch all of the milk before it could fill up Ratchet's stomach. Suddenly, a long stream of it came down right into Sonic's awaiting mouth. It drained down his throat smoothly as he chugged, letting it fall into his stomach and fill it up even more. When the jug was empty, Sonic was bloated past his limit and too groggy to move. 

Ratchet was so horny right now. His cock was practically jumping up and down and begging to be handled. The lombax grabbed ahold of his own shaft and gripped it, tugging on it a bit before pumping it furiously. His constant pumping was causing his massive bloated belly to wobble from side to side. He could hear the milk sloshing around from inside him as he did so.

Sonic could feel his host moving around. The gasps and horny moans of his lover echoed inside his belly and made the hedgehog incredibly horny, and his bloated state certainly didn't help his erection from springing up like a groundhog. He began jerking himself off as well. His tummy began sloshing and jiggling around as he masturbated alongside Ratchet.

They both circlejerked their own dicks with one hand while playing with their stuffed bellies with the other, squeezing and slapping them both erotically. Sweat dripped off of their foreheads and into their gaping urethras, which were also leaking generous amounts of pre-cum. They both let out deep, wet belches as they came several pints of cum. Their dicks exploded with jizz. Ratchet's stomach filled up even more due to Sonic unleashing a load of semen inside him.

Ratchet laid down on the bed, panting like a dog that'd just ran a marathon. He sighed as he snuggled into his pillow, exhausted from his overeating and sexual activities. He rolled over on his side to get more comfortable and rubbed circles into his tight, stuffed tummy. After a while, Ratchet drifted off to sleep as his stomach worked hard to digest the things he'd eaten that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> fucking end me


End file.
